camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sadie Allett
Sadie Allett Child of Iris (This Character Belongs to Gruff) History Martin Allett was a very wealthy man. Once a noble businessman, Martin was living his life up. He got a huge house, a good work, good locations for his businesses. He had a girlfriend but eventually, she dumped him and left him alone. Martin was so crushed that he got himself drunk. He was walking back to his home when he fall asleep on the street. A group of thieves saw Martin and was about to rob him if it wasn't for a lady. The lady managed to swerve the thieves away for an unknown reason. It seems like, she was able to summon rainbows. The lady helped Martin and brought him to her home, where Martin stayed for the night. the next morning, Martin woke up on a different environment. The lady introduced herself as Lola. Lola explained to Martin what happened last night. Martin thanked Lola and left for home. After going home, he realized that he fell in love with Lola not only because of her beauty but also her kindness. Martin started visiting Lola frequently. One night, they had an affair and landed Lola pregnant. Martin was overjoyed that he was about to have a daughter. After a few months, on March 8, 1996, Lola gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Sadie. Martin arranged everything so that Lola could move on his house. Lola agreed and went home with the baby to pack. After a few hours, Lola never came to Martin's home. Martin felt a little scared and decided to went and fetch Lola and Sadie. When Martin reached Sadie's home, nobody was there except for Sadie in her crib with a note beside her saying that Lola need to leave and can never go back. Martin was crushed once more. He vowed to himself that he will keep good care of Sadie in Lola's memory. He did take very good care of Sadie, and she lived a happy life for many years, until Martin met Hailey. |- | Physical Info |- | |- | Family |- | Iris (mother) Martin Allett (father) Iris' Cabin (half-siblings) Hailey Cooper-Allett (step-mother) |- | Other |- | |} Hailey was smitten by Martin, and vice versa. After 2 years of dating, they married. At the time, Sadie was eight. Hailey treated Sadie like dirt, beating her and threatening her. But then it all changed. Martin was diagnosed with lung cancer, and Hailey spent every waking moment by his side, not giving Sadie a look in. Before they knew it, Sadie was ten and Martin dead. Hailey went into a period of strict mourning, and nothing much else happened until Sadie was thirteen. She went bisexual. When her classmates found out, she was bullied to the point were she considered suicide. But, she didn't. She decided she didn't care, and that they were all bitches and barstards, and hated the lot of them. Sadie found herself more sexually attracted to women than men, something the other girls in her class found freaky. They hated and despised her. Sadie grew up with this, until her monster attack, aged sixteen. She was on her way to school, when a cyclops caught her scent and attacked. She screamed, and ran, were a satyr found her hiding. He asked what was wrong, and she said that a crazy one-eyed man was chasing her. The satyr immediately knew what she was on about, and killed it. He came back and explained all about demigods. She believed him, and realised that was why her real mother left. She went to Camp Half-Blood with him, with no further attacks, and was claimed. Camp Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality Sadie is a shy and quiet person. She is very mature and intelligent, and there is an air of regalness about her. The bullying over the years has taught her not to be racist, and to stick up for herself. Because of this, Sadie is very tough, and fierce in a fight. She is also peace loving and serene, and want to change the world for the better, so there is no disrimination of races etc. Her fatal flaw is being too trusting in people, and her theme is What Make You Beautiful - One Direction. Appearance Appearance Sadie has blonde, quite wavy/curly hair, and she wears one single strip around her head in a braid. Her eyes are a chestnut-brown colour, and she is 5'5" tall. She is fairly slim, with a pale, white, smooth complexion. Sadie has no muscles on her, and her style is what you may call 'hippy', but she loves it. She speaks with a slight English accent, and is left-handed. Weapons & Armour/Possessions/Pets Weapons & Armour/Possessions/Pets Abilities Abilities # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure rainbows which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. # Children of Iris have the ability to focus an intense beam of prismatic light which will burn anything it touches. # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a shield of pure rainbows, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. # Children of Iris have the ability to surround a small area around them in a shell of rainbows in order to defend themselves; the longer the shell is held, the more it drains. # Children of Iris have the ability to conjure a cage made of pure rainbows, the larger the cage the more energy it drains. # Children of Iris have the ability to cause a massive rainbow to crash down in front of them; which can be used offensively, defensively or any other way imagined. # Children of Iris have the ability to split the light of a rainbow into seven beams which can be redirected in order to light an area or even blind people. # Children of Iris usually have outgoing and colourful personalities. # Children of Iris do not need drachmas to send Iris Messages. Relationships Relationships Category:Sadie Category:Allett Category:Unknown Model Category:HaleTheKing